Capturing The Evil
by Stephanie18
Summary: *Finished* Ali is trying to capture Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. Why? And are they who *you* think? The Dark Ones are revealed...
1. One Down, Two To Go

Capturing The Evil  
  
  
A/N: Hmmmm...the beginning may seem odd, but it will all make sense later. I promise. This isn't AU, but there's an AU in it. No, it's not alternate universe...okay, let me put it this way: this is not an alternate universe story... there is an alternate universe place in the story. Oookay, moving on... I don't have anything else to say other than that the first chapter starts in the middle of a fight.  
A/N 2: I use some Italian words in here, but don't worry about it really. =)  
A/N 3: Like I said, this is going to seem really, really weird in the beginning. Don't worry, it'll make more sense later on and it will just be much better... because you'll be able to understand! Heh heh.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. That was simple...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where did you go?" Phoebe called.  
  
Ali dashed from behind the small storage building and ran into the forest. Phoebe saw her and followed her.  
  
"Just show yourself!" Phoebe screamed.  
  
"Never!" Ali yelled.  
  
Phoebe smiled to herself and walked over to the giant oak tree. She knew Ali was behind it. Phoebe held her sword tightly, then dashed in front of Ali and pushed her from behind the tree.  
  
"Did you think you would win?" Phoebe snarled. "Honestly, taking on the Dark Ones? You're only sixteen. You should be studying magic abroad, but are you? No. You had to be foolish."  
  
"I am not foolish!" Ali exclaimed and stood up, her sword pointed at Phoebe. "I'm doing what's right."  
  
"Nothing is right anymore." Phoebe said. "The world is made up of magic, and you know none. You have challenged the Dark Ones and your fate has been written."  
  
"My fate has not been written." Ali said. "The gods are still weaving my tale."  
  
"The gods?" Phoebe chuckled. "The gods don't exist anymore. If you were experienced, you would have known. Now, it is time for you to die."  
  
"You first." Ali said.  
  
Phoebe thrust her sword forward, but Ali blocked it with her own and pushed Phoebe back. Ali kicked Phoebe and she stumbled backwards and tripped over a tree root. Ali stood over her with a smile.  
  
"Ready to die, evil one?" Ali asked.  
  
"Not quite." Phoebe said with a grin, then lifted her hand and flicked her wrist. Ali flew through the air and slammed against a tree. Phoebe got up and walked over to her. Ali was struggling to stay conscious.  
  
"It was very stupid of you to challenge us." Phoebe said. "Now you will die."  
  
Phoebe lifted her sword and Ali quickly put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a pearl colored ball that was the size of her hand. When Phoebe moved her sword downward, Ali tossed the ball into the air. Phoebe's sword connected with the ball and an electricity passed through Phoebe's body, then the electricity compacted her body and she was sucked inside the small ball. The ball landed next to Ali and she grinned, then became lightheaded.  
  
'One down, two to go.' Ali thought just before she lost consciousness.  
  
  
A/N 4: Do I have you intrigued? Huh? Huh? =) 


	2. In The Marketplace

Ali wasn't sure how long she had been out, but she estimated that by the position of the sun it had been almost two hours.  
  
Ali stood up and put her sword back in the sheath that hung at her hip. Then she bent down and picked up Phoebe's sword. She examined the blade and hilt. The carving on the hilt was malvagio, evil.  
  
Ali made her way back to her tiny, one room cottage. She lived alone because her mother had been turned into a Wendigo. Her mother would sometimes turn up on her doorstep in tattered clothing, but she would always be muttering things Ali couldn't understand. She always asked for food and Ali went to get it, but every time Ali came back, her mother would already be gone.  
  
Ali walked into the cottage and walked over to a large chest. She kneeled down in front of it and took a key from her pocket and unlocked the chest, then opened the lid. The chest was full of small daggers, jars and bottles, a few other scattered items, and a leather bound book.  
  
Ali took the gray messenger bag from her shoulder and unzipped it. She took two daggers from the chest and placed them inside, then she put a blue and purple jar in the bag and zipped it up. She placed it back around her shoulder and stood up. She picked up Phoebe's sword and put it in the chest, then closed the chest and locked it.  
  
Ali made sure everything was in its place, then opened the door. Ali was somewhat surprised to see her mother. Ali just stared at her mother. She always looked the same, tattered clothing and looked homeless. She was muttering and as usual, Ali couldn't understand a word she was saying, except for 'food.' Ali sighed. She would just be gone when she got back to the door anyway.  
  
Ali walked into the cottage and grabbed a loaf of bread. She walked over to the door again and her mother was gone. Ali sighed and put the bread back.  
  
'It's always the same.' Ali thought as she shut the door.  
  
Ali walked the short distance to the marketplace. She looked around at all the busy people and wished she could be like them. None of these people ever decided that they were going to destroy the Dark Ones.  
  
Ali walked over a fruit stand and waited for the man to recognize her presence.  
  
"Yes?" He inquired.  
  
"I'm wondering if you've seen some people." Ali said.  
  
"And who would those people be?" He asked.  
  
"The Dark Ones." Ali said, only loud enough for him to hear. The man looked shocked and frightened.  
  
"I know nothing of them." The man said. "I'd appreciate it if you no longer spoke of them, the name Halliwell," He paused to make sure that no one heard him, then continued. "Is not a pleasant one and I'd rather not be linked with it. It's all very bad for business. Please, either buy something or go away."  
  
Ali just looked at him then walked on. It was always the same reaction. Fear and shock. Nobody liked to say the name Halliwell, for it was the name of the Dark Ones. The Dark Ones inspired fear in everyone, mostly because of their horrible and unspeakable acts. Ali told herself long ago that they needed to be stopped and if no one else would do it, she would.  
  
"Excuse me," Ali said, stopping in front of a stand of odd charms. "I'm looking for some people."  
  
"And who would they be?" The old woman who was working the cart asked.  
  
"Well," Ali said. "I'm looking for...the Dark Ones."  
  
"They have not been here." The old woman answered stiffly. "If you would please go now, it would be appreciated."  
  
Ali said and stepped away from the stand, but two cloaked figures caught her eye. The two were looking at amulets at a stand and seemed to be conversing with each other about them. Both wore hooded crimson cloaks that hid their faces and Ali could tell they were wearing black robes, like those of the underworld wore.  
  
Once the two had left the amulet stand, Ali hurried over and began talking to the young man, who was counting his money.  
  
"Excuse me, but who were they?" Ali asked.  
  
"I dunno." The young man replied. "Couldn't see their faces. Why're you so curious?"  
  
Ali did not answer him, she just stepped away from the cart and into the middle of the marketplace.  
  
"Halliwell!" Ali called.  
  
The two cloaked figures stopped and turned around to look at Ali. Everyone in the marketplace screamed and ran off, completely deserting the place, leaving Ali alone with the two.  
  
"You called us?"  
  
"I did." Ali said.  
  
"Tell us," the eldest asked, taking a step forward. "Where is our sister? She did not return home after her trip to slay you."  
  
"She did not slay me." Ali said, stating the obvious.  
  
"Then did you slay her?" The other asked, aligning herself with her sister.  
  
"She is alive." Ali said. "But imprisoned."  
  
"We wish her back."  
  
"You will have to fight for her." Ali said. "I have no intentions of handing her over voluntarily, nor peacefully."  
  
One of the sisters lowered her hood and Ali recognized her as Piper. Then the other sister lowered her hood, and Ali knew it must have been Prue, the eldest.  
  
"Then we will take her." Piper said.  
  
"Then you will have to come and get her." Ali said, drawing her sword.  
  
"Have you found the orb?" Prue asked.  
  
"I have." Ali said.  
  
"Go Prue." Piper said. "Prepare for the spell. I shall be back with Phoebe in an hour's time."  
  
Prue hesitated, then flipped her hood up and walked to the edge of the marketplace.  
  
"Come and fight me then." Ali said. "If you want your sister..."  
  
Piper's eyes narrowed and she opened her palm. A sword with the same carving of malvagio appeared in her hand and her hand tightened around it.  
  
"You are foolish to challenge me." Piper said, walking closer to Ali.  
  
"Funny," Ali said. "That's what your sister said."  
  
Piper didn't say anything. She thrust the sword forward, but Ali blocked it and pushed Piper back. Ali lifted her sword and swung it at Piper, but Piper put her sword up in time to block. They stood, battling each other with their swords against each other, until Piper pushed hard and Ali fell backwards.  
  
"You are so inexperienced." Piper said, standing over Ali. "Did anyone ever tell you that it will be your downfall?"  
  
"I may have heard it once or twice." Ali said, then kicked Piper's feet from under her.  
  
Piper fell on her side and Ali quickly got up. Piper got up as well and looked at Ali with pure hatred. Piper swung her sword at Ali, but Ali blocked it and pushed Piper's sword away. Ali quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out the orb.  
  
"You have the orb!" Piper exclaimed. "Give it to me!"  
  
"Come and get it." Ali said, taking a step back.  
  
Piper lifted her sword above her head and made a swift motion downward, but Ali was quicker and she tossed the orb up lightly. Piper's sword connected with the orb and she was sucked inside just like Phoebe. The orb landed on the ground and Ali bent to pick it up.  
  
After Ali pocketed it, she saw the eldest sister staring at her from the field that was across the marketplace. Ali stared, not even seeing any part of her face. The eldest, who Ali reasoned was Prue, lifted her hand. Ali flew backwards into the fruit stand and again fought to stay conscious. Ali's vision began to blur, but she definitely knew that Prue was approaching her. Then, Ali lost consciousness again.  
  
  
A/N: Intrigued? Huh? Are you? Want me to go on? 


	3. Clark

"Hey. Hey, wake up."  
  
Ali opened her eyes slowly. Someone was nudging on her shoulder and was talking to her. Ali opened her eyes fully and looked at who was disturbing her. It was a blonde haired boy that looked about her age and he was smiling.  
  
"You're up." He stated.  
  
"Yes, I am." Ali said, pulling herself to her feet.  
  
"What were you doing down on the ground?" He asked.  
  
"I was... I was taking a nap alright?" Ali snapped.  
  
"No, you were unconscious." He said.  
  
"Fine, I was unconscious. Happy now?" Ali snapped.  
  
"Hey," He said, raising his hands in surrender. "I was only trying to help. I'm Clark."  
  
"Well how very good for you." Ali said, checking her pockets for the orb.  
  
"This is generally the part where you tell me your name." Clark said.  
  
"Is it a law?" Ali said, digging through her messenger bag.  
  
"Well, no, but -"  
  
"Damnit!" Ali exclaimed.  
  
"Excuse me?" Clark inquired.  
  
"She stole it." Ali said to herself. "She stole it!"  
  
"Who stole what?" Clark asked.  
  
"You're very nosy." Ali said.  
  
"I take offense." Clark said.  
  
"Good, why don't you take it far away?" Ali suggested.  
  
"Hey now, I'm being nice. The least you could do is be nice back." Clark said. "Now, who stole what?"  
  
"Fine, you want to know? The oldest Dark One stole the orb that I have two of her sisters imprisoned in." Ali said.  
  
"You... you hunt the Dark Ones?" Clark asked.  
  
"Someone's got to do it." Ali said.  
  
"I do too!" Clark exclaimed. "We could work together!"  
  
"Um, no." Ali said. "I'm doing pretty good on my own."  
  
"I've gotten to some of the higher members of their circle." Clark said.  
  
"That's nice." Ali said, starting to walk away.  
  
"Come on." Clark said, following her. "I can help you."  
  
"Nobody can help me." Ali said. "I work alone."  
  
"Aw, come on." Clark begged.  
  
Ali ignored him and began looking all around her. She looked in her bag, then looked all around on the ground.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Where is what?" Clark asked.  
  
"Her sword... I got Phoebe's, but where is Piper's?"  
  
"I saw Prue take it. Just before she left. I just got here as she was leaving with the sword." Clark said.  
  
"I needed that." Ali grumbled. She started walking again, with Clark following. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going with you." Clark said.  
  
"No, you're not." Ali said firmly. "You could get hurt."  
  
"I've been hurt before." Clark said. "I can take it."  
  
"You couldn't possibly take what the Dark Ones can dish out." Ali said.  
  
"I'm strong and -"  
  
"Strength has nothing to do with it." Ali said, cutting Clark off. "You said you killed members of their circle? Who?"  
  
"Well, they were mortal members, but still..." Clark mumbled.  
  
"Mortal? That's nice." Ali said.  
  
"Well who have you killed?" Clark asked.  
  
"Me? I captured two of the sisters and I killed the demon Belthazor." Ali answered like it was nothing.  
  
"Belthazor?" Clark asked, his jaw dropping.  
  
  
A/N: So.... intrigued yet? Huh? Heehee. 


	4. Listening In

Ali and Clark had been walking through the woods to the Halliwell manor for what seemed like forever to Ali. Clark was ranting and raving, but she wasn't paying attention to him anymore.  
  
"So then, I picked up my sword and -"  
  
"Shhhh!" Ali snapped.  
  
They were just at the woods edge. They could both clearly see the Halliwell manor in the clearing just in front of them. All the stories about the Halliwell manor being a very foreboding place were true. Just looking at it sent shivers down Ali and Clark's spines.  
  
"That - that it?" Clark asked.  
  
"Yes, that's it." Ali said and took out her sword.  
  
"Do you think... do you think that you'll need it?" Clark asked.  
  
"I'm not ruling any of the rumors out." Ali told him. Clark took out his own sword.  
  
"The rumors? Like the... ghosts and - and the demons?" Clark asked.  
  
"And the Wendigos in the woods." Ali said, stepping into the clearing. Clark gave a nervous glance behind him and ran next to Ali.  
  
"I demons live in there." Clark said as he and Ali walked along.  
  
"Probably." Ali said. "And if you see a Wendigo, run."  
  
Clark moved closer to Ali and they continued to walk towards the manor. They walked to the back and saw a window, but neither of them could see it. Ali thought for a moment then put Clark in front of the window and got on his shoulders.  
  
"What're you doing?" Clark asked, struggling to keep Ali up. Ali could just see through the window.  
  
"I'm looking." Ali told him.  
  
Ali looked through the window and saw four very big and ugly demons sitting in a smoky room playing cards. She couldn't understand them, they were talking in demonic grunts, but she could tell one got very mad. The demon stood up and threw the table across the room, then pointed at the demon across from him. The other demon said something, then the first one killed him with an energyball. Prue appeared in the doorway and looked at the demon. She seemed very mad. She lifted her hand and the demon smashed into the wall. He struggled to get up, but Prue narrowed her eyes and looked at him. The demon let out a high-pitched scream and disappeared in flames. The rest of the demons followed Prue out of the room.  
  
"I c-c-can't hold you m-much longer." Clark said, feeling his knees about to give out.  
  
"They're gone anyway." Ali said and began to get down, but Clark fell backwards. They both tumbled and the basement window near them opened and a big red hand reached out and grabbed one of Clark's legs.  
  
"Help!" Clark screamed as the demon pulled him through.  
  
Ali lunged and grabbed Clark's arm, but she was no match for the demon and the demon pulled him through the window. Ali stood up and went to the back door. After checking that it was clear, she took out her sword again and went through the door.  
  
It was a kitchen. It looked like a regular kitchen, but it was dim and odd jars were scattered around the counters and shelves. Ali saw light pouring from a doorway, so she crept over and looked through. A man was sitting on a green couch. He was staring into the fire, obviously deep in thought about something.  
  
Ali saw Prue descending the stairs. Prue was no longer wearing her black robes, she was now wearing light emerald colored robes. Ali moved to the side of the doorway where she would not be seen. Ali peeked through the doorway and watched. Prue sat next to the man on the couch and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Captured?" He asked after a minute or two.  
  
"Yes." Prue answered. "They have been captured."  
  
"How?" He asked.  
  
"The girl." Prue replied.  
  
The man got up and went over to the fireplace. He stood there for a minute, just looking at the wall near the bare mantle. Prue stood up.  
  
"Is there hope?" He asked.  
  
"Much." Prue answered. "I have the orb."  
  
"You have the orb?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. After Piper was taken, I took the orb from the girl." Prue said.  
  
"Piper and Phoebe... captured." He said. "I cannot even believe it to be true."  
  
"It is." Prue said. "But we are all working on getting them free, then we shall capture the girl."  
  
"What will we do when we have her?" He asked.  
  
"We shall put her in her own prison." Prue told him.  
  
Before either of them could say any more, a big, red violet demon came into the room. He kneeled on one knee, then stood.  
  
"Master Leo, Mistress Prudence, we have found someone." The demon said.  
  
"Is it the girl?" Prue asked.  
  
"No." The demon answered. "It is a boy."  
  
"Bring him in." Leo said.  
  
The demon looked over his shoulder and made a noise. Another demon, carrying Clark by the back of his shirt, walked into the room. Clark was unconscious. The demon carrying Clark tossed him in front of Prue and Leo. Leo and Prue both walked around the couch and looked down at Clark.  
  
"What use is he?" Leo asked.  
  
"Maybe a spell." Prue said. She waved her hand slightly and Clark turned magically over on his back. "The blood of an Innocent..."  
  
"Anything more?" Leo asked.  
  
"I do not know. I would have to check the Book." Prue said. She waved her hand slightly again and Clark lifted a few inches from the ground.  
  
"His aura... what is it?" Leo asked.  
  
Prue snapped her fingers Clark began to glow gold. She snapped her fingers again and he stopped glowing and floating. He landed on the ground. Prue then pointed her hand at Clark's sword and concentrated. Clark's sword left its sheath and landed gently in Prue's hand.  
  
"You hold his sword, milady ." The red violet demon said and kneeled on one knee.  
  
"Up." Prue said. The demon obeyed and stood up again.  
  
"What should we do with him until your spell is complete?" The red violet demon asked.  
  
Prue looked Clark over. She was studying him.  
  
"Put him in Old Joseph's room." Prue said. "The cat could use some company."  
  
Prue took a last look at Clark then left the room. Leo looked at the two demons, then Clark.  
  
"Keep him alive. And clean up the cut on his eye." Leo said.  
  
"Yes, sir." Both demons said.  
  
"They're calling." Leo said. Then he disappeared downward in a cloud of black orbs.  
  
The demon that originally carried Clark picked him up by the back of his shirt again; Clark's feet dangled and touched the floor.  
  
"Old Joseph's room." The red violet demon said. The other demon nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
'Old Joseph's room?' Ali thought.  
  
  
A/N: Intrigued? Huh? Are ya? Huh? Heh heh. So Zette, was it good enough to get back Leo? lol. And Sara, nooooo! I must be a CMK! Consider this chapter a fic sacrafice to keep my position. lol. =) 


	5. Old Joseph's Room

Clark opened his eyes slowly. He felt weak all over. Clark lifted his head off of the pillow and looked around. He was in a bedroom. It was very dark and couldn't make out a lot of things. There was a small hole in the door with bars covering it up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Clark was startled. He looked over by the window and saw an old man, sitting on a rocking chair.  
  
"H-hello." Clark got out.  
  
"Would you by chance know if it is going to be a full moon tonight?" The old man asked. "The moon's going to rise and I was wondering."  
  
"I-I think it is." Clark said.  
  
"Oh." The old man said and began to rock, then looked out the window.  
  
"Excuse me." Clark said. "But where am I? And what's going on?"  
  
"I'm Joseph." The old man said. "And this is the Halliwell manor. You're a prisoner."  
  
"Are you a prisoner?" Clark asked, sitting up.  
  
"Yes and no." Joseph said, rocking in his chair.  
  
"Yes and no?" Clark asked, confused.  
  
"I wasn't originally a prisoner." Joseph said, still rocking. "I worked with the Halliwells for a short time, but I bit their Grams."  
  
"You... you bit her?" Clark asked. He was very confused.  
  
"Yes." Joseph said. "I bit her and their spells didn't work. She didn't last through the transformation. They got made at me and put a spell on me. Now instead of changing once every month, I change every full moon. They know it causes me pain to transform. They locked me up and here I am."  
  
"Food, cat." A demon said and shoved a loaf of bread through the small hole in the door. Clark grabbed the bread and broke it in half. He gave half to Joseph and kept half for himself.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking," Clark asked with a mouthful of bread. "What... what do you change into?"  
  
"I change into a Sabre." Joseph said. Clark almost choked on his bread.  
  
"A Sabre? Aren't Sabres big cat demons?" Clark asked.  
  
"Oh yes." Joseph said. "Sabres are like saber-toothed tigers, except they can walk on their hind legs. Very powerful."  
  
"And... and you change into one every full moon?" Clark asked.  
  
"Yes." Joseph said. "That's what the spell did. And you say a full moon is tonight?"  
  
Clark only nodded and got off the bed. He walked over to the door.  
  
"I can see the moon." Joseph said. "It was nice knowing you... what was your name?"  
  
"My-my name is Clark."  
  
"It was nice knowing you Clark." Joseph said and stood up. He screamed in pain as his body changed into a big cat, thick yellow fur and all. Clark screamed and pounded on the door.  
  
"Let me out!" Clark screamed. "He's changing! Let me out! Let me out!"  
  
Joseph was now fully transformed. Clark sank to the floor and whimpered as Joseph stared at him with a hungry look. Joseph sprang and Clark closed his eyes. Clark could feel Joseph breathing on him and he could feel the paws on either side of his head, but suddenly, the door was no longer behind him. He fell on his back and heard the door slam quickly, then he heard Joseph pawing and scratching at the door.  
  
Clark looked up and saw Prue glaring angrily down at him.  
  
"You saved me." Clark said.  
  
"Think nothing of it." Prue said harshly.  
  
"Why would you save me?" Clark asked.  
  
"Your blood." Prue said. "If you are dead before my sisters' freeing spell, your blood is of no use."  
  
Clark knew that she wouldn't have saved him unless he really needed her for something. The Dark Ones weren't that kind of people.  
  
"Tell me Clark," Prue said. "Where is the girl?"  
  
"What girl?" Clark asked.  
  
Prue looked at the demon that was standing near Joseph's door and he seemed to understand. He grabbed the back of Clark's shirt and lifted him up, this time his feet were not touching the ground.  
  
"I'm going to ask you again." Prue said. "Where is the girl?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Clark lied. Prue punched him hard in the stomach.  
  
"Wrong answer." The demon croaked.  
  
"Where is the girl?" Prue shouted.  
  
"I don't know!" Clark shouted back. The demon shoved him hard against the wall and he got a small nosebleed.  
  
"Do not lie." The demon said.  
  
"Where is she? Where is the girl?" Prue asked.  
  
"I don't know." Clark said.  
  
Prue took a dagger from her black robes. Clark recognized them as ceremonial, ritual robes.  
  
"You can make this hard." Prue said. "Or you can make it very easy."  
  
"I don't know." Clark said, almost sobbing.  
  
"The hard way, ay? Fine." Prue said, then stabbed Clark in the heart.  
  
"Noooooooo!"  
  
  
A/N: Zettie McZette Zette (lol, I just couldn't help myself) is *this* good enough to get Leo back? Hmmmmm? Next hapter almost done. =) 


	6. Lost One, Follow Another

Ali had appeared at the end of the hallway. She only got there in time to see Prue stab Clark.  
  
The demon dropped Clark to the ground and Prue looked at the blood-tipped dagger in her hand, then at Clark, then at Ali.  
  
"He died because of you, you know." Prue said.  
  
Ali didn't know what she was doing. She pulled out her sword, overcome with grief and anger. She rushed toward Prue, but Prue held up a hand. Ali felt herself slowing. She felt like she was trying to run against a hundred mile wind.  
  
"It would be of no use to try and save him now." Prue said. "His death need not be avenged."  
  
"Killer!" Ali screamed.  
  
Prue waved her hand slightly and Ali fell backwards. Prue took a few steps forward and looked at Ali.  
  
"Do try and stay conscious this time." Prue said and walked into a room.  
  
Ali propped herself up, then stood and put her sword forward. The demon in front of her smiled and walked forward.  
  
"You've gone against the Dark Ones and shall die." The demon said. "Lady Pruedence is already at work at the spell."  
  
"Then I shouldn't waste too much time with you." Ali said and drove the sword into the demon's chest. He screamed then was engulfed in flames. Ali looked at Clark's lifeless body and bent down next to him. She turned him over and looked down at him.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ali said then raced into the room where Prue was.  
  
Prue was standing in front of a cauldron, with her hands in the air and she was chanting something Ali couldn't understand. After Prue finished chanting, a blue portal opened. Prue picked up the orb and looked at the portal. Before Prue could make her move, Ali charged at Prue and grabbed her around the middle. They both went sailing through the portal.  
  
After a few minutes of swirling and falling endlessly, Ali landed hard on something very hard. Ali heard two things fall next to her: her sword and the orb.  
  
Ali pulled herself up so that she was sitting on her knees. She put the orb in her bag and stood up. She put her sword in its sheath and turned around. Prue was standing behind her, looking a little shocked.  
  
"Killer!" Ali screamed and jumped at Prue.  
  
They both toppled over and Ali got in a few good shots, but Prue punched Ali and used her telekinesis to throw her in some nearby bushes. Prue got up and looked over to the bushes. Ali popped out of them with anger on her face.  
  
"You killed him." Ali said. "There was no reason for him to die and you killed him!"  
  
"Hey, I don't kill people." Prue said. "I protect Innocents."  
  
"Innocents? Protect? You destroy them!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Prue asked.  
  
"You and your Dark sisters! You kill people!" Ali screamed.  
  
"We don't." Prue said. "And keep your voice down. It's almost midnight!"  
  
"Wait, your robes... where are your robes?" Ali asked, coming from the bushes.  
  
"My robes?" Prue asked.  
  
"You... who are you?" Ali asked.  
  
"I'm Prue." Prue said. "And you are - ?"  
  
"I'm Ali."  
  
"Well what are you doing?" Prue asked.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ali said. "I'm looking for a Dark One."  
  
"A what?" Prue asked.  
  
"A Dark One." Ali said. "Are you... are you a Charmed One?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"It's okay, you can tell me. I'm on your side." Ali said.  
  
"Well, I am a Charmed One." Prue said.  
  
Ali stepped forward and placed her sword at Prue's feet, then kneeled on one knee before her.  
  
"Uh... what're you doing?" Prue asked.  
  
"It's common knowledge that if one was to ever encounter a Charmed One, they should do this. The Charmed Ones are a well known symbol of Good." Ali explained.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" Prue asked.  
  
"From my book." Ali said.  
  
"Do you have it with you?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yes, I put it in before I left." Ali said.  
  
"Can I see it?" Prue asked.  
  
Ali straightened and unzipped her bag. She put her hand in and pulled out the leather bound book and handed it to Prue.  
  
"You can, er, stand up." Prue said as she opened the book. Ali stood and looked straight ahead. "You can relax. Whoever told you that the Charmed Ones were so... wonderful was exaggerating just a little."  
  
Prue flipped through the pages of the book and finally found the page on the Charmed Ones. She read: The Charmed Ones. The highest of all Good power. The Charmed Ones are the most powerful witches to ever exist and deserve that amount of respect. The eldest Halliwell Charmed witch holds telekinesis, the next holds the power to freeze time, and the third holds premonitions.  
  
There were a few more facts about the Charmed Ones, but Prue didn't read them. She closed the book and handed it back to Ali.  
  
"So, what're you doing here?" Prue asked.  
  
"I was chasing a Dark One. I imprisoned her sisters and she was trying to release them, but we went through a portal and I ended up here without her. I need to find her so that I can capture her and the Dark Ones will be gone from where I come from." Ali explained.  
  
"The Dark Ones, are they like the Charmed Ones?" Prue asked. Ali nodded.  
  
"They are so much like you. They look exactly like you and their magic rivals yours, but they are pure evil." Ali said.  
  
"Where do you come from?" Prue asked.  
  
"The plane I come from has no name." Ali said. "It is just a place where people like me exist. It's a very magical place."  
  
"What's it like?" Prue asked.  
  
"Well, magic is everywhere. There used to be gods, but there were explosions in the sky and they were gone. That's when the Dark Ones got more powerful. They started to come out more and were no longer afraid of anyone because their powers had grown so much." Ali said.  
  
"I bet my sisters would be very interested in meeting you." Prue said. "Would you like to meet them?"  
  
"Meet the Charmed Ones? Definitely!" Ali exclaimed and picked up her sword.  
  
"Why the sword?" Prue asked.  
  
"Practically everyone has one." Ali said. "We carry them and mostly use them to fend off dangerous beasts."  
  
"Beasts?" Prue asked. "Like what?"  
  
"Lots of things. It ranges from trolls to Wendigos." Ali said. "Everything that's magic is where I come from."  
  
They walked in silence to the manor. Ali looked around the street, looking at everything. Where she was from definitely did not look like the city.  
  
"Here we are." Prue said.  
  
Prue walked up the steps to the front door, with Ali following. Prue dug in her pocket for her keys, but before she could get them, the door swung open and her sisters charged through the doors with wooden spoons, both in their pajamas, screaming.  
  
"Where's the demon?" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"There!" Piper exclaimed and pointed her wooden spoon at Ali.  
  
"No!" Prue said and stepped in front of her sisters to stop them from beating Ali with their wooden spoons.  
  
"Look, we know spoons may not be the best weapons against a demon, but -"  
  
"She's not a demon." Prue said, cutting Phoebe off. "I vanquished the demon. This is Ali, and Ali is not a demon."  
  
"Oh." Piper and Phoebe mumbled.  
  
"Well, come in." Piper said and put her wooden spoon in the pocket of her bathrobe.  
  
"Yeah, you want some tea?" Phoebe asked, also putting her wooden spoon in the pocket of her bathrobe.  
  
"No, thank you." Ali said, following the sisters inside.  
  
"So," Piper asked as she poured three cups of tea. "What's the story?"  
  
  
A/N: I thought I would add a little of that old Stephanie humor. So, what'd you think? Zette, this better get Leo's whole leg out of the house! And Sara, stop everything to work on the story? I suppose if I got Piper to freeze time... 


	7. They're Getting Stronger

"Wow." Was all Phoebe could say after hearing Ali's tale.  
  
"That was... wow." Piper echoed.  
  
"Okay, so where is evil me?" Prue asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Ali said. "She could've ended up anywhere on this plane."  
  
"Does the magic work that way?" Phoebe asked. "Would it do that?"  
  
"Well, since we both were sent through the portal together, I'm guessing that she wouldn't have been very far from me." Ali said. "The magic doesn't work other ways."  
  
"Prue, would the demon you vanquished have any connection with any of this?" Phoebe asked. Prue just looked at Ali.  
  
"I doubt it highly." Ali said. "The Dark Ones' manor is full of their demonic servants. The Dark Ones never bother with the Charmed Ones, but it could be possible that one of their demons could have gone after you, but they usually don't work that way."  
  
"You mean the Dark Ones have live-in demons?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know if they stay all the time, they might. I just know that usually they have many demons in their manor and each of them is usually doing a task to help the Dark Ones gain more power." Ali said.  
  
"Ick. I couldn't imagine living with a demon." Piper said. Phoebe looked at her. "Oh you know what I mean."  
  
"What else do you know about the Dark Ones?" Prue asked.  
  
"Well, they've got a Darklighter called Leo." Ali said.  
  
"A Darklighter?" Phoebe asked. "Do they do that?"  
  
"It's a different plane." Prue said. "Different rules."  
  
"Right. I forgot you were Miss Astral Projection."  
  
"Okay, can Ali please finish?" Piper interrupted. "Go on."  
  
"Well, the Dark Ones don't have many enemies because most demons are on their side and most people are so scared of them that they won't even say their names." Ali said.  
  
"They have that much power?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Everything fears them. Even the beasts that live in the forest near their home, they all avoid them. They've got so much power and no one really wants to challenge them." Ali said.  
  
"Okay, so everyone is afraid of them. How do we find Dark Prue?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Ali said. "She's the only one left and then I can go back home."  
  
"You have Dark Piper and me?" Phoebe asked. "Where?"  
  
Ali opened her bag and pulled out the orb. She put it on the table and all the sisters stared at it.  
  
"There are two people in there?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yep, and they look just like you." Ali said.  
  
"Seems a little cramped." Piper commented.  
  
"I'm sure it is." Ali said. "But I really don't feel bad about putting them in there. They are evil after all."  
  
"Can I... touch it?" Phoebe asked. "Or will it release the ultimate evil of the universe or something?"  
  
"You can hold it, just don't drop it." Ali said. "The only way they can get out of there is if a Charmed One releases them."  
  
"Phoebe, don't touch it. You know our luck." Piper said.  
  
"Relax Piper." Phoebe said, but hesitated.  
  
"Second thoughts?" Piper quipped.  
  
"Just a few." Phoebe said and pulled her hand back.  
  
Leo orbed in next to Phoebe and startled her. She swiftly turned around, and knocked the orb over. Piper reacted quickly and froze it. Prue grabbed it lightly and put it back down on the table. Leo just gave them all a questioning look.  
  
"Phoebe almost released a great evil of the universe." Prue said.  
  
"Anyway," Piper said. "What brings you to our neck of the woods?"  
  
"Well, the Elders felt a presence." Leo explained.  
  
"Those Elders of yours are getting a little slow, huh?" Prue said.  
  
What?" Leo asked.  
  
"Leo, meet Ali. Ali, meet Leo." Prue introduced.  
  
"Dark Hunter?" Leo asked. Ali nodded. "And a Dark One is loose?" Ali nodded again. "This is bad."  
  
"Bad... we could figure that. But why bad?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well because if you don't get that Dark One into that orb by dawn, she's going to be free to roam from plane to plane." Leo said.  
  
"Why do I sense an 'and'?" Prue asked.  
  
"And," Leo said. "Her sisters will be freed."  
  
"That's old news." Phoebe said.  
  
The orb started shaking violently on the table and odd purple sparks shot from it. After a minute, they stopped.  
  
"They're getting stronger." Leo said.  
  
  
A/N: I am master of the home row! Sorry, typing class is getting to me. Anyway, what'd you think? I honestly didn't think this would be a success but you guys have proven me wrong... again. And Zette, Leo better get here soon. I'm sure Sara will want to put him in the Charmed Male Holding Pen. Lol. 


	8. Free To Battle

A/N: Sorry for the delay but I had Charmed writer's block. I am Cleopatra, Queen of Denial when it comes to prue's death, so... there! Anyway, I'm sorry about the long taking of the time (I didn't even understand that, lol) anyway, here is chapter eight! Rejoice!  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe yawned and walked out of the kitchen. It was now three in the morning and she and her sisters were keeping a constant watch on the orb.  
  
"What're you doing up?" Phoebe asked Prue. Prue was staring into the fire.  
  
"Couldn't sleep." Prue said. Phoebe settled herself opposite her sister and began to stare into the fire too.  
  
"Thinking about Evil you?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"A little." Prue said. "I'm thinking about this and that, you know."  
  
"This and that... all too familiar with this and that." Phoebe said.  
  
Prue glanced over at Piper, who was asleep on the couch. Then, she looked over at Ali, who was asleep in the comfy armchair with her feet propped up on the small table.  
  
"I have no idea how they can sleep." Prue said.  
  
"I dunno." Phoebe murmured. "You want some tea?"  
  
"No, I don't feel like anything." Prue said.  
  
Phoebe leaned over and picked up the orb off the table.  
  
"All this over this tiny little thing." Phoebe said.  
  
"Big trouble often comes from little things." Prue said wisely.  
  
"And that," Phoebe said, putting the orb back down on the table. "Is why you are the older sister."  
  
Prue only grinned thoughtfully and looked back into the fire.  
  
The two were wrapped up in the silence, just staring at the fire. Neither of them heard the footsteps near the door, but they both heard the door creak open.  
  
Phoebe threw a questioning look at Prue. Prue only shrugged and got up. Phoebe followed and they crept to the foyer.  
  
They peered around the dark corner and Prue was face to face with herself.  
  
"Boo."  
  
"You guys! Get up!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"Aw, you think they can help?" Dark Prue teased and a sword appeared in her hand.  
  
"You guys!" Phoebe yelled louder.  
  
Dark Prue walked toward them and swung the sword forward, but Ali dashed in front of them and pushed Dark Prue back, using her own sword.  
  
"So, the little one has come to face fate." Dark Prue said, eyeing Ali.  
  
"No, the evil one has come to face fate." Ali said.  
  
"All right, let's just freeze." Piper said and froze Dark Prue.  
  
"That won't hold for long."  
  
"Piper, you better have gained telepathy because I just heard your voice." Phoebe said.  
  
"No, she hasn't got telepathy, but I have this." Dark Piper said, coming from the room. She had the orb. Dark Phoebe followed her.  
  
"How are you free?" Piper asked.  
  
"Simple spell our elder sister cast." Dark Piper said, a sword appearing in her hand. Dark Prue unfroze and smiled when she saw her sisters were free.  
  
"The spell... how does it work?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Oh, right. Like we're going to tell you our evilest of plans." Dark Prue scoffed.  
  
"She may look like me, but she definitely doesn't hold the knowledge I do." Dark Phoebe said to her sisters.  
  
"Bitch!" Phoebe exclaimed and lunged forward. A sword formed in Dark Phoebe's hand and she pointed it forward. Phoebe stopped moving when the sword was about an inch from her flesh. Dark Phoebe gave her a look, daring her to keep going.  
  
"A fight to the death is in order." Dark Prue said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Piper asked.  
  
"A fight to the death, mortal." Dark Prue repeated. "We shall all engage in a battle of the magic. Each shall be paired with her equal... all except her."  
  
Dark Prue snarled at Ali and her sisters did the same.  
  
"What're the rules?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"The only rule is survival." Dark Prue said, raising an eyebrow slightly.  
  
"Can we expand on that?" Piper asked. Dark Piper snarled at her and touched the very tip of her sword.  
  
"Anything goes." Dark Prue said. "Your only goal is survival."  
  
Dark Prue waved her hand and six orbs appeared and floated between them.  
  
"Each of us gets an orb." Dark Prue said. "The winner imprisons the loser inside."  
  
"I thought it was a fight to the death." Phoebe said.  
  
"Being in one of those orbs may as well be death." Dark Piper snarled.  
  
"Ready?" Dark Prue asked.  
  
"Just give us a second." Prue said, and they huddled.  
  
"Ali, keep your orb." Prue whispered. "We're going to win this."  
  
"Of course, we're Charmed." Piper said with a grin.  
  
"All right, one... two... three..." Prue counted down.  
  
"Charmed!" Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Ali exclaimed at once.  
  
"Touching." Dark Prue said. "Can we start now?"  
  
Prue looked at everyone on her side, then nodded sternly. Dark Prue smiled and snapped her fingers, then she and Prue disappeared in two puffs of smoke. 


	9. Fight To The Death

A/N: It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, it doesn't matter because here is chapter nine and I am working on chapter ten! Read!  
  
  
  
Prue and Dark Prue appeared in a barren place. The only thing visible was the brown, dirt ground. Everything else around them was blackness.  
  
"Where are we?" Prue asked.  
  
"We call it the arena sometimes." Dark Prue said. "Other times we don't."  
  
"You know, that talking in weird little phrases is really getting annoying." Prue said.  
  
"Just fight." Dark Prue said and a sword formed in her hand. Another sword fell from above and landed in front of Prue. Prue picked it up and got ready.  
  
"Now what?" Prue asked.  
  
"We fight. First one to be imprisoned... loses."  
  
"Well thanks for clearing that one up."  
  
Dark Prue glared at Prue then lunged forward with her sword. Prue blocked it and jumped to her left. Dark Prue turned swiftly, making her sword slice through the air. Prue dodged that by using her power to throw the sword off course.  
  
Prue swung her sword forward, but Dark Prue caught the blade in her hand. Prue looked at her, horrified. Blood had begun to trickle from her hand, which was still holding the blade, and her face showed concealed pain. Dark Prue threw the sword back and looked at Prue.  
  
"You can't win." Dark Prue said. "I am so much stronger."  
  
"I've stopped unstoppable demons. You should be no problem." Prue shot back. Dark Prue mad a fist with her bloody hand and punched Prue. Prue rolled back a few feet and shakily stood up.  
  
"Give up and I may just kill you." Dark Prue snarled. Prue felt her cheek and looked at her hand. There was a smudge of blood on it.  
  
"You aren't stronger." Prue said and held up the bloody finger. "You bleed just as I do."  
  
"Nonsense! I am stronger than you on all counts!" Dark Prue yelled.  
  
"Touchy, touchy." Prue said and used her power to fling Dark Prue back a few feet.  
  
"You will not win!" Dark Prue said, then got up quickly and rushed at Prue. Prue held her sword backwards and jabbed Dark Prue with the pommel of her sword. Dark Prue fell backwards.  
  
"I always win." Prue said, looking down at Dark Prue. "It's just the way it goes."  
  
"The way it goes? You don't know how it goes." Dark Prue said, then sprang up and kicked Prue in the side of the head, making Prue fall.  
  
"I know how things go." Prue said, standing up. "Things go for Good. Good wins, evil loses. It's just the way things are."  
  
Dark Prue just snarled at her. Prue and Dark Prue circled each other until Dark Prue finally made a move. Dark Prue lunged forward with the sword, Prue stepped out of the way and hit Dark Prue over the head with the knob of her sword. Dark Prue was knocked unconscious.  
  
Prue pulled her orb from her pocket and threw it done at Dark Prue. As usual, Dark Prue's body turned into electricity and entered the orb.  
  
Prue picked up the orb and smiled. Suddenly, everything began spinning and Prue looked around confused, but didn't have time to think because in an instant, she and the orb appeared back in the manor. 


	10. Piper Gets A Turn

A/N: After the awful wait, I can finally post! Yay! Enjoy!   
  
  
  
"Whoa." Prue muttered. "What a trip."   
  
"Prue!" Piper and Phoebe exclaimed and rushed over to her, then hugged her tightly.   
  
"Oh, we're so glad...no, ecstatic that you're okay!" Phoebe said.   
  
"Me too." Prue said.   
  
"What's wrong?" Piper asked.   
  
"Nothing." Prue said and pulled out the orb. "I won."   
  
"You what?" Dark Piper said, rushing over to them. She snatched up the orb and examined it closely.   
  
"Did she?" Dark Phoebe asked, walking next to her sister.   
  
"Yes." Dark Piper said. "Pruedence has been captured."   
  
"You go Prue!" Phoebe said.   
  
"Don't be so smug." Dark Piper said and waved her hand. A small rack appeared. It had three holes big enough to fit the orbs.   
  
"What's that?" Piper asked.   
  
"It is where the winning side keeps its catches." Dark Piper said and placed it on the table. Then she handed Prue the orb.   
  
"Well, then maybe we should just put this in there now." Prue said.   
  
"Not so fast." Dark Phoebe said. "We're not done."   
  
Ali walked into the room carrying Dark Prue's sword.   
  
"You did it." She said to Prue quietly. Prue smiled.   
  
"Not to break the moment, but there is business to be done." Dark Piper said, then her sword appeared in her hand. Then she and Piper disappeared in two puffs of smoke.   
  
  
"Prue was right. That is quite the trip." Piper said.   
  
"Shut up and fight." Dark Piper said. Then a sword fell in front of Piper.   
  
"What am I supposed to do with that?"   
  
"Use it."   
  
Piper picked up the sword and looked at Dark Piper. Dark Piper was smiling in a way that sent chills down Piper's spine.   
  
"One..."   
  
"What are you counting for?"   
  
"Two..."   
  
"Seriously, tell me."   
  
"Three!" Dark Piper yelled and rushed forward. Piper dove out of the way just as Dark Piper lunged forward with her sword.   
  
"Thanks for the warning." Piper said and stood up. Dark Piper lashed her sword forward, but Piper put up her sword to block it.   
  
"There are no warnings here." Dark Piper said and pushed Piper backward.   
  
Piper rolled out of the way as Dark Piper's sword slashed downward. The sword lightly nicked Piper's shoulder.   
  
"Now you've pissed me off." Piper said and got up.   
  
Piper rushed forward and swung her sword and connected. It sliced Dark Piper's hip and a small river of slow trickling blood appeared.   
  
"For someone who talks so much, you fight well." Dark Piper said, smiling wickedly.   
  
"You just called me a bigmouth. You did not just call me a bigmouth." Piper said.   
  
Dark Piper, still smiling, swung her sword toward Piper, but Piper froze it. Then Piper took her sword and swung at Dark Piper's sword, sending it sailing far to the right.   
  
"I'm going to enjoy killing you." Dark Piper said and shimmered out.   
  
"That isn't fair!" Piper yelled.   
  
"In here, there are rules." Dark Piper's voice echoed around.   
  
"Come out and fight!" Piper yelled.   
  
"Okay." Dark Piper's voice said.   
  
Then Dark Piper hit Piper hard in the back, knocking her on her hands and knees. Dark Piper pulled Piper to her feet by her hair and whispered in her ear.   
  
"This is for my sister." Dark Piper said, then spun Piper around and punched her hard in the face, splitting her lip.   
  
"I really don't like you." Piper said and lifted her sword.   
  
Piper swung the sword down, but dark Piper threw up the orb. Piper stopped and threw her sword to her side, not wanting to get trapped in the orb.   
  
"Quick reflexes I see." Dark Piper commented.   
  
"Something you and yours don't have." Piper said, then kicked Dark Piper in the side, knocking her down. "I got blood on my shoe! That makes me mad."   
  
Piper went to kick Dark Piper, but Dark Piper shimmered out and Piper slipped. Dark Piper laughed lowly as she shimmered behind Piper.   
Once again, Dark Piper lifted Piper up by her hair, but this time Piper was ready. Piper grabbed Dark Piper's wrist and flipped her.   
  
Piper started running to her sword, but Dark Piper grabbed her ankle, making Piper fall flat on her face. Dark Piper started to go, but Piper grabbed her ankles and yanked her back, then used her power and froze her.   
  
"The one time I want someone to blow up." Piper mumbled as she got her sword.   
  
Dark Piper unfroze as Piper pulled her orb from her pocket. Dark Piper shimmered and Piper moved from her spot by the swords. Sure enough, Dark Piper shimmered near her sword and picked it up.   
  
"So, you aren't as stupid as I thought." Dark Piper said and walked forward.   
  
"It's going to end." Piper said.   
  
Piper swung forward with her sword, but Dark Piper blocked it and they began to duel in an odd dance. Piper moved left and rhythmically, Dark Piper followed and lashed out with her sword. They did this for a few more minutes before Piper's sword slipped went straight through Dark Piper's stomach.   
  
Dark Piper looked up at Piper and Piper's eyes widened. Dark Piper's nose began to bleed and blood trickled from her mouth. Piper was shocked and horrified.   
  
"Go on then." Dark Piper sputtered weakly. "Imprison me. Make the pain go away."   
  
Piper shakily took the orb from her pocket, never taking her eyes off Dark Piper. Piper removed the sword and threw it down. Then she tossed the orb at Dark Piper, who changed into electricity and entered the orb.   
  
Just before Piper was transported home, a whisper echoed around the room. It was Dark Piper's voice.   
  
"Thank you."


	11. Phoebe, It Is Your Turn

When Piper appeared in the manor, she was shaking. Prue and Phoebe rushed over to her.   
  
"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.   
  
"I...I...I killed...I...my sword...I..." Piper stuttered, still shaking. Prue hugged her tightly, but Piper didn't stop shaking.   
  
"It'll be okay." Prue said quietly, so only Piper could hear, then Dark Phoebe walked over.   
  
"If it isn't the moment crusher." Phoebe spat.   
  
Dark Phoebe just glared at her and held her hand out to Piper. Piper dropped the orb into her open palm and Prue hugged her again, sensing that Piper couldn't handle it.   
  
"Damnit!" Dark Phoebe exclaimed and gave the orb to Ali.   
  
"I'm ready." Phoebe said. Dark Phoebe smiled wickedly, then snapped her fingers. Then she and Phoebe disappeared in two puffs of smoke.   
  
"Piper, do you want to tell me what happened?" Prue asked. Piper only shook her head 'no' and began to cry.   
  
  
Phoebe and Dark Phoebe appeared in the fighting area and Phoebe noticed the blood on the ground. She bent down to inspect it, but was interrupted by a sword falling from above and right in front of her. Dark Phoebe waited for no one.   
  
"What happened here?" Phoebe asked, standing up with the sword in her hand.   
  
"Many things." Dark Phoebe said, her sword already in her hand.   
  
Phoebe didn't have the chance to ask anything else. Dark Phoebe had already gone into "fight mode" and was approaching fast. Dark Phoebe swung forward with her sword, but Phoebe held hers up and closed her eyes. When Phoebe heard the clink of the two swords connecting, she opened her eyes and pushed.   
  
Dark Phoebe stumbled, but regained her balance quickly. The two both swung forward and their swords connected. The force was too much however, and both swords flew out of their hands.   
  
"Lest not the sleeper wake." Dark Phoebe said eerily.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Lest the sleeper sleep." Dark Phoebe said, circling Phoebe.   
  
"What're you talking about?"   
  
"Lest the sleeper's mourner's weep." Dark Phoebe said, still circling Phoebe.   
  
"Stop talking like that!" Phoebe yelled. "Just fight me!"   
  
"When the morning sun shall rise, the sleeper shall be done." Dark Phoebe said, then shimmered.   
  
Suddenly, Phoebe got a harsh kick in her side. Phoebe fell and looked. Dark Phoebe was standing over her, sword in hand. Phoebe rolled as Dark Phoebe swung. Phoebe grabbed her sword and scrambled to stand.   
  
"Do you know where I heard that rhyme?" Dark Phoebe asked and swung her sword forward.   
  
Phoebe blocked and Dark Phoebe smiled.   
  
"My eldest sister, Pruedence, wrote that rhyme." Dark Phoebe said and pushed Phoebe back with her sword.   
  
"Really? Well, what's it about?" Phoebe said, then spun and swung her sword sideways. Dark Phoebe blocked.   
  
"Death and overcoming the enemy." Dark Phoebe said. "Of course, that's what I guessed. She never said the true meaning."   
  
"Well, whoopee." Phoebe said.   
  
Dark Phoebe shimmered behind Phoebe and pushed her forward. Phoebe fell flat and slid a few inches. Phoebe pulled herself up and swung her sword at Dark Phoebe's legs.   
  
Dark Phoebe shimmered and swung her sword. Phoebe blocked and they pushed each other until both fell backward.   
  
"I'm tired of this." Dark Phoebe said and shot an energyball forward. Phoebe picked up her sword and swung at the energyball, making it veer off course.   
  
Phoebe stood and held her sword close. Dark Phoebe stood and started throwing energyballs. Phoebe dodged a few and sliced some with her sword. Finally, one energyball grazed Phoebe's arm near her shoulder.   
  
"Hurts, doesn't it?" Dark Phoebe asked, then her sword appeared in her hand.   
  
Phoebe dropped her sword and clutched her arm. The pain was almost blinding. Dark Phoebe walked forward, ready for the kill. Dark Phoebe hit Phoebe, causing her to fall to her knees, then lifted her sword. Phoebe reached quickly into her pocket and pulled out the orb. Phoebe tossed the orb upward lightly and Dark Phoebe's sword connected with it. Dark Phoebe's screams echoed as she was pulled into the orb.   
  
"Lest the sleeper sleep." Phoebe said weakly and was transported back to the manor.


	12. It Is Done

Phoebe appeared in the manor and looked around. She saw Prue comforting a crying Piper on the couch and Ali was standing near, examining Dark Phoebe's sword.   
  
"Pheebs." Prue said with a weak smile, looking at Phoebe.   
  
Phoebe walked over slowly and sat on Piper's other side. She looked at Piper, then at Prue with a questioning look.   
  
"She won't say what happened." Prue said to Phoebe quietly.   
  
Phoebe noticed Piper had a split lip, which had been cleaned up without magic and Prue had a smudge of blood on her cheek.   
  
"Where's Leo?" Phoebe asked.   
  
"I don't know." Prue said. "He hasn't been here."   
  
"Where do you think he is?" Phoebe asked.   
  
"He's probably on my plane." Ali interjected.   
  
"What... what would he be doing?" Piper asked. Piper had red, puffy eyes and she was sniffling.   
  
"Well, I imagine he would be trying to restore some order." Ali said. "If he's there at all."   
  
"Well, he better get back soon because my arm is killing me." Phoebe said.   
  
As if on cue, Leo orbed in.   
  
"There's our man." Prue said with a small smile.   
  
"Heal, heal." Phoebe whined and held out her arm. Leo grinned and healed Phoebe, then he looked at Piper and his face fell. He kneeled in front of her.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"I...it...I...Prue." Piper whined and looked to Prue to rescue her.   
  
"She won't tell us what happened." Prue said. "She'll tell us when she's ready."   
  
Prue and Phoebe left the room quietly. Ali put the three swords on the floor near Leo and followed Prue and Phoebe.   
  
"You want to tell me what happened?" Leo asked. Piper shook her head no.   
  
  
"So, what happens now?" Phoebe asked.   
  
"Things." Ali said.   
  
"I'm getting really sick of that weird phrase talk." Prue said and rubbed her cheek with a warm washcloth, trying to get the blood off.   
  
"Well, first, the Dark Ones get transferred into the orb, then I go home." Ali said.   
  
"That sounds way too simple." Phoebe said.   
  
"Don't question simplicity, sister dear. Just go along with it." Prue said and put the washcloth in the sink.   
  
"Oh, you and the wise things you say." Phoebe said as Leo and a fully healed Piper walked into the kitchen.   
  
"How are you?" Prue asked. The mood in the kitchen turned serious and somber.   
  
"Better." Piper said quietly.   
  
"Are you ready to tell us what happened?" Prue asked. "It's okay if you don't want to."   
  
"I'm not quite ready to talk about it yet." Piper said.   
  
"That's okay." Prue said.   
  
"Whenever you're ready." Phoebe added.   
  
"Ali, you had better transfer the Dark Ones." Leo said.   
  
Ali nodded and took the three orbs from the sisters, then she took out hers and placed them on the table.   
  
Ali waved a hand over the orbs and three, tiny black balls of electricity flew from the three orbs and entered Ali's orb.   
  
"It's dawn." Piper said, looking at her watch. "Just in time."   
  
"We better go." Leo said.   
  
"Right." Ali said, then turned to the sisters. "Thanks so much. I'm going to have quite the story to tell... no one. Oh well, at least I have a story. Hey, maybe the gods will come back."   
  
"Who knows?" Piper said. "Anything is possible."   
  
Leo orbed out with Ali and the sisters looked at each other and fell into a comfortable silence, each of them thinking about the experience.   
  
THE END   
  
A/N: So? Tell me what you thought.


End file.
